1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a forced draft burner.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Burner units of the forced draft type for combustion of fuels, such a natural gas and oil, are known. However, the design of some burners has allowed pockets of gas to pass up the flue and thereby contribute to the possibility of an explosion. Additionally, some previous burner units have been quite bulkly, a disadvantage especially in installing such burner units in existing locations.